¿Te gusta vivir?
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: - Serás feliz es lo que importa - finalizo la reina planta dejando a la oji-violeta disfrutar el momento con el siempre amo.. Con el que traiciono a Danny, con quien siempre se sentiría culpable, pero era el único que supo comprenderla... al único que en verdad amaba, aunque se resistiera a admitirlo... Imagen by: Amethyst-ocean


***¿Te gusta vivir?***

* * *

\- ¿Te gusta la vida? - pregunta de nuevo esperando ansioso la respuesta

\- No - respondió ella, mirándolo de manera fría y cortante - No me gusta ¡la odio!- repitió mirándole directamente a los ojos - Si quieres matarme, hazlo pero no ganarás nada, no puedes matar algo que ya murió - susurro dejando de luchar, bajando sus manos en señal de derrota.

Esto lo toma por sorpresa, logrando con ello que el agarre ejercido en su cuello poco a poco se afloje

\- Esta no es la Sam que conozco - dice frunciendo el ceño

\- Esta es la Sam que tu creaste Dan, yo ya no tengo por qué vivir, Danny se fue, no hay motivo que me retenga aquí - dijo fríamente

Dan la observo detenidamente, pues detrás de esas palabras frías podía descifrar claramente algo más.

\- Pensé que lo odiabas. Eso le gritaste el día que lo mande al olvido - dijo con voz burlona

Ella alzo su mirada con rabia y culpa - ¡Cállate! - grito como fiera lanzándose contra el en un intento desesperado de matarlo - ¡Tú qué sabes! - grito de nuevo golpeando su pecho. Dan solo la observo y dejo que siguiera golpeándolo. No sabía por qué pero esa actitud en su ex -mejor amiga le traía un sensación bastante agradable... Demasiado para ser real.

\- ¡Es suficiente! - rugió el fingiendo por primera vez enojo, la tomo de las manos y las coloco contra la pared, logrando de este modo que Sam quedara recargada en la pared, mientras el la aprisionaba y la miraba con "enojo" - Es suficiente Samantha - dijo de nuevo acercando más su rostro al de ella

\- ¡No me llames Samantha, tu copia del mal! - grito furiosa olvidando por completo que él era más fuerte que ella, y además era una maquina letal

Dan la miro cada vez más enojado, pero ahora mezclado con aquella sensación agradable, no pudo evitar sonreír y reír un poco, Sam para de luchar y lo mira desconcertada.

\- ¿Dan? - pregunto confundida antes sentir dolor en sus manos- ¡ahh! ¡Suéltame! - grito retorciéndose ante la tortura de tener que soportar el ardor en sus muñecas - ¡Danny suéltame! - grito en la agonía

Dan escucho el nombre de su ex mini versión, quedo quieto, la sangre se empezaba a hervir. Una tremenda ira y ¿celos? Se apoderaron de el

\- Yo soy Dan, Sam - susurro en un timbre bastante espeluznante

\- ¡Eres Danny! - grito Sam en la ira, ya estaba cansada no podía más y solo quería morir en ese momento - ¡Lo eres! - grito de nuevo esperando, casi rezando de que Dan por fin se hartara y la matara. Sin esperar lo que vino a continuación...

Dan la miro con furia y sin previo aviso había ido intangible junto con ella, empezando a volar lejos... pero muy lejos de la ciudad.

\- ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! - grito pataleando con fuerzas

\- Te demostraré que no soy **_el_ ** \- rugió antes de visualizar una pequeña casa abandonada

\- ¡Déjame! - grito y sin previo aviso fue azotada contra el suelo frió y polvoroso de la habitación de la casa - eres un... - dijo mas no termino porque Dan la había jalado contra su pecho, para después tomar con brusquedad su mandíbula y besarla con dureza y frialdad.

Sam solo abrió sus ojos en estado de shock no podía ser posible que se encontrara en esa situación. Dan la estaba besando, era una información que apenas odia procesar.

En un principio pataleo y peleo, logrando que Dan tomara sus manos y la condujera directo a una cama. Ella lucho aún más ante esto, se retorcía y peleaba, aunque ella bien sabía que no lograría nada con eso. Dan era más fuerte y aun peor poderoso. Era más que evidente para ella que _el_ simplemente se limitaba a ignorar sus patéticos intentos de apartarlo.

\- Sam - gruño contra sus labios, empujándola contra la cama mientras esta peleaba con más fuerzas - No lograras nada - dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

Sádico era su juego del gato y el ratón. De sumisión y control, él ahora era un fantasma posesivo que no solo quería controlar el mundo sino también a ella.

\- Déjame - dijo furiosa intentando ocultar el miedo que sentía - Te odio - dijo sin mas

Dan sonrío y tomo su nuca con fuerza exagerada logrando arrancarle un grito de dolor

\- Lo sé y yo también lo hago, no eres más una molestia para mí, siempre lo fuiste, aun antes de tener unos estúpidos poderes. Siempre solo una amiga, nada más que eso, Solo una amiga. ¿que acaso nunca te interese de verdad, Sam?, ahora sufres por él, ¿pero es que acaso tu sentías algo él? - pregunto furioso. Ella frunció el ceño y sintió un tirón en su cabello. Grito y lo miro con dolor - ¡Responde! - exigió

Varias lagrimas que se negaba a derramar se acumularon en sus ojos y negó con tristeza.

 **Recuerdo...**

 ** _Semanas atrás..._**

 _\- Sam... -_ Hablo con voz tensa un chico de ojos azules

 _\- ¡Ya basta Danny!, ¿Sabes? Hay días en los que desearía que…._

 _\- No lo digas….-_ intervino un afroamericano

Ella lo miro con rabia

 _\- Sam -_ dijo tranquilamente el chico de ojos azules _\- ¡Soy yo el que desearía ya no volverte a ver!-_ grito furioso con una voz traicionada

El afroamericano abrió sus ojos. Ella quedo congelada, pero por suerte para los tres no había ningún fantasma con poderes mágicos presente.

 _\- ¡Te odio!-_ grito furiosa sintiendo lagrimas bajar lentamente por sus mejillas _\- ¡Ojala no estuvieras aquí, mi vida sería más feliz!-_ grito segada por el coraje para luego salir corriendo

El oji-azul quedo tieso no dijo nada, ni siquiera se podía mover de la impresión

 _\- Danny...? -_ dijo el afroamericano con impresión dando unos pasos hacia el

 _\- Creo que yo cumpliré sus deseos -_ dijo una voz profunda. Danny salió de su letargo y volteo. Se puso pálido al verlo.

 _\- Tu nunca volverás a verla y ella será más feliz sin ti -_ dijo un hombre alto cabello en flama blanca y piel azul-verdosa

 _\- ¡Dan! -_ dijo Danny y Tucker que estaban congelados del horror

 _\- Solo quédate tranquilo yo la cuidare bien -_ dijo haciendo brillar su mano de un color rojizo enfermizo _\- Adiós, mini versión mía -_

 _\- ¡No! -_ grito Tucker al ver que Danny no había tenido tiempo de transformarse y el rayo había traspasado su abdomen.

 _\- Tu turno ex -viejo amigo -_ dijo Dan pero un pequeño rayo verde había impactado en su mano. Gruño un poco y volteo solo para encontrar a Sam Manson con lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada de odio puro

 _\- ¡Eres un monstruo! -_ grito con voz temblorosa

Tucker abrió sus ojos e intento llegar hasta ella pero había sido tarde Dan había desaparecido y aparecido detrás de ella tomándola con fuerza del cuello.

 _\- Pronto te reunirás con el -_ dijo furioso

 _\- ¡Hazlo!-_ grito con esfuerzos _\- ¡Hazlo!¡ Mi vida ya no me importa! -_ dijo pataleando

Dan abrió sus ojos y frunció el ceño. La arrojo contra el suelo y la miro con rabia, o eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta de lo cambiada que estaba y lo diferente que se veía, desde la última vez que la había visto.

 _\- Por esta vez te dejare vivir a ti y a este que fue mi ex amigo, pero a la próxima … no me contendré - d_ ijo antes de salir volando dejando a Sam con su cara llena de lágrimas de rabia.

 _\- Sam -_ dijo Tucker, ella no lo miro salió corriendo y tomo entre sus brazos a el cuerpo ahora sin vida del que fue su amor.

 _\- Danny... -_ susurro antes de sollozar mientras Tucker colocaba una mano en su hombro y con la otra marca a una ambulancia

Días habían pasado desde esa tragedia, se dio por oficial la muerte de Danny Phantom, Los señores Fenton habían quedado destruidos ante tal hecho pero lo peor apenas sucedía. Dan había tomado la zona fantasma y se había proclamado rey de esta, varios fantasmas se opusieron e iniciaron varios ataques contra él, lamentablemente para todos Dan era mucho más fuerte que cualquiera y los había logrado derrotar, provocándoles varias heridas irremediables, cumpliendo de esta forma lo que antes había hecho en su línea de tiempo. Le rompió las piernas a Johny13 y a Ember le había roto las cuerdas vocales.

El mundo humano y fantasmal estaban en decadencia. Dan era incontrolable e insaciable. Los Fentons lucharon contra el pero para el asombro de muchos. Dan los había capturado y los mantenía vivos pero en un calabozo. Tucker también había intentado detenerlo pero simplemente no había podido, y al ver el derrumbe emocional de su mejor amiga Sam, había dejado la pelea aun lado intentado sacarla a delante , pero nadie, absolutamente nadie había podido sacarla de ese estado tan autodestructivo.

Los señores Manson intentaron irse de Amity Park junto con Sam, para hacer que olvidara y recuperara su espíritu, mas era imposible, Dan había colocado soldados y nadie salía o entraba sin su consentimiento.

Era tan horrible para todos los ciudadanos pero, ya no tenían poder sobre nada, Dan gobernaba y aunque no los había matado, si los tenía como mascotas.

Mientras tanto ella, simplemente había intentado no volverse loca, el dolor y culpa le consumía día a día, vagando por los lugares donde habían estado ella y Danny, antes de ese día; encontrándose a uno que otro soldado fantasma, fantasma normal o personas que pedían ayuda y que hiciera algo contra Dan, pero ella simplemente no podía, no se sentía fuerte emocionalmente, cada vez que lo veía miraba a su Danny y al mismo tiempo al asesino del mismo. Asqueada y llena de odio no era capaz de verlo sin tener ganas de matarlo, aunque sabía que todo era inútil. Él estaba muerto y además se lo había dejado claro al tener encerrados a los señores Fenton y a su propia hermana en un calabozo. Si ella intentaba algo, lo más probable es que los mataría, y para ella eso sería la gota que derramaría el vaso, no quería que les pasara nada.

Llego a un parque mantuvo su mirada perdida en unos columpios destruidos, recordó las veces en que ella y Danny jugaban o charlaban, cerro sus puños y se dio la vuelta llena de impotencia, salió corriendo.

Dan estaba por casualidad estaba vigilando que todo estuviera bien en su nuevo reino, pero sus ojos rojos se fijaron en una figura femenina, parada en un parque mirando a unos columpios, que el reconocía muy bien. Enarco una ceja cuando de repente la chica salía corriendo con gran velocidad.

 _\- ¡Quiero irme!, ¡quiero olvidar!-_ grito Sam golpeando el campo de fuerza que estaba alrededor de la ciudad y no permitía la salida a los ciudadanos o fantasmas. Uno de los guardias estuvo a punto de sacarla de ahí pero al ver aparecer a Dan se dio media vuelta y se retiró.

 _\- ¡Quiero regresar las cosas como antes !-_ grito de nuevo golpeando el escudo con fuerza logrando con ello que una descarga eléctrica le terminara por tirar en el suelo

Dan rio divertido al escuchar su grito y después su maldición ante el escudo. Se acercó y tomo de los brazos alzándola como muñeca de trapo

 _\- ¡Suéltame! -_ grito al verlo con odio y sin más el, la tomo del cuello

Jadeo ante la falta de oxígeno y mirando a Dan con desprecio escucho la pregunta que tanto odiaba

 _\- ¿Te gusta la vida?_

 **Tiempo actual…**

\- ¿Por qué simplemente no me matas y ya? - pregunto con rudeza, mirando con rabia esos ojos rojos con los cuales había estado soñando aun antes de que sucediera todo eso

\- ¡Te hice una pregunta!- Grito furioso ella grito de nuevo de dolor

\- ¡Yo siempre lo ame, aun lo amo! - grito. Dan la miro sin expresión y sin pensarlo dos veces se aparto

Sam estaba en la cama una mirada de tristeza cruzo por su rostro e intento no llorar

\- ¿Lo amas?, ¿siempre lo amaste? - pregunto tenso

\- Sí, siempre o hice… yo hubiera querido tener la oportunidad de…- dijo con voz quebrada. La soledad y la culpa inscrita en sus ojos violetas. - Tal vez si no hubiera sido un.. Despistado - susurro tomando sus brazos mientras mordía su labio intentando no gritar.

Dan la miro y se acercó, ella lo miro y antes de que supiera lo que sucedía, él estaba de nuevo tomándola de las manos solo que de una forma menos tosca, la atrajo de la cintura y volvió a pegar sus labios con los de ella

Sus ojos abrieron de horror, intento apartarse, sin embargo cuando el beso se hizo más intenso; ella misma se olvidó de lo que tenía que hacer, quedo completamente perdida y muy por el contrario de sus pensamientos, ella logro zafar sus manos y colocarlas en el cuello de Dan.

Dan era un brusco, un bruto, un desalmado sin corazón, pero en esos momentos todo eso quedo el olvido.

\- Yo también te amo - dijo finalmente, ella abrió sus ojos y en su sorpresa lo miro directo a esos ojos rojo sangre. - Y es por eso que serás mi reina - dijo con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos. Ella lo empujo. No ella no quería ser la reina de un loco psicópata, mucho menos de aquel que había matado al amor de su vida.

\- Estas demente, nuca lo seré - dijo intentando levantarse

Dan dio un gruñido y tomo una vez más sus manos pero con una fuerza brutal, Sam dio un grito y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

\- Nunca pedí tu opinión, y ahora que sé que me amas, nunca te dejare ir - dijo furioso

\- Yo no te amo a ti, amo a Danny, Danny Fenton, a ese chico lindo pero despistado, ¡no a ti una copia que solo sirve para a hacer daño a otros!- grito. Dan abrió sus ojos y la soltó. Sam lo miro y abrió sus ojos entendiendo que había hecho mal simplemente quedo inmóvil; mirando como la cara se transformaba en una sin emoción alguna, aunque aún a través de sus ojos rojos se podía ver la ira y las ganas de asesinarla. El no hizo nada, solo se levantó de nuevo y camino directo a una pared que tenía pintada una puerta

Sam lo miro mientras caminaba y se detenía. - Dan? - pensó confundida

\- Solo lo preguntare una vez más … ¿Te gusta la vida? - pregunto

Sam frunció el ceño -¡que pregunta más imbécil! - pensó cerrando sus puños, la ira exploto de nuevo

\- ¡NO! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NO!- grito apunto de levantarse y golpearle de pura rabia

Dan aun sin verla sonrió y termino por desaparecer

Sam se levantó e intento cruzar esa puerta pero era imposible, al parecer, de esa casa no podías salir a menos que fueras un fantasma. Tomo una almohada y grito con fuerza, grito y grito, hasta que ya no tenía más energía o ganas de llorar - ¡Estúpida pregunta!¡Solo se goza de mi sufrimiento!- pensó llorando por la desdicha de vida que tenía - Y yo de estúpida diciendo que sin Danny mi vida sería más feliz, ¡fui una imbécil!- pensó llorando hasta quedar dormida

Unas horas pasaron, pasos y una conversación lejana se escuchaba.

Traspaso la pared Dan, y la miro ahí estaba, dormida y con su cara manchada por las lágrimas. Dan negó y miro a un personaje que también había cruzado "la puerta".

\- Mi reina? - dijo aquel personaje. Dan frunció el ceño y cerro sus puños

\- ¿Qué has dicho ensalada flotante?- pregunto haciendo destellar sus manos

\- Yo nada - respondió un fantasma hecho con puras plantas - solo admiraba a la nueva reina…- explico

\- No te traje para que la admires, si no para que hagas lo que te pedí - rugió logrando despertar a la oji-violeta

Sam parpadeo y parpadeo hasta que su vista se acostumbró un poco a la penumbra, y aquellas luces, que aparecían al fondo unos tipos ojos rojos sangre y unos tipos ojos verde neón. Frunció el ceño e intento visualizar bien quien era el personaje de ojos verdes.

\- ¿Pero qué? - murmuro ignorando por completo que una vid verde se arrastraba hacia ella, por debajo de la cama donde estaba - Quien es…? - intento preguntar pero sus ojos se abrieron en horror al ver que Dan aprecia con el misterioso personaje, que resulto ser...

\- ¡Maleza! - dijo espantada estuvo a punto de correr pero era tarde; la vid había llegado al respaldo de la cama y sin más se había incrustado al cuello de la oji-violeta. Su cuerpo dejo de servirle, su mente se perdió entre el mar de eucalipto y muchas más yerbas que solo la drogaban.

Dan sonrió y miro a su acompañante con una mirada satisfecha - Bien hecho solo que…. no quiero que esté conectada a esa vid todo el tiempo - dijo señalando a vid que estaba detrás del cuello de la chica que ahora tenía sus ojos color verde neón y su vestimenta negra, se había transformado en un mini vestido de hojas verdes.

\- Claro - dijo maleza antes de chasquear, logrando que la vid se soltara pero dejara un tipo tatuaje de una flor blanca, el tallo de esta flor creció y se extendió un poco por el cuello y espalda - ¿así está mejor?- pregunto

\- Mucho mejor - dijo Dan antes de verlo y estrecha su mano con la de maleza - podrás tomar la mitad de Amity Park y harás con ella lo que te plazca. pero aún me tendrás que pedir permisos si es que quieres hacer algo más - explico

El fantasma planta solo asintió con algo de disgusto, miro a la chica de ojos color verde neón y luego miro a Dan - espero que la disfrutes Phantom, ella vale la pena- dijo finalmente antes de desaparecer, aun con una mirada medio culpable - Pobre chica - pensó dirigiéndose a la parte señalada por el rey Dan Phantom

\- Sam... - dijo Dan una vez que estuvo solo

La oji-verde rápidamente alzo su vista y lo miro. Cual muñeca dispuesta a obedecer una orden - ¿Si, Dan? - pregunto con voz dulce.

El la observo, la mitad de él estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo y lo otra mitad en desacuerdo, pero aun así, hizo una señal. Sam se levantó de la cama dirigiendo con sensuales pasos hacia donde estaba el.

\- Serás mi reina - dijo con tono frio y firme tomando con algo de brusquedad su mentón

Sam lo observo con esos ojos verdes carentes de emoción. Sonrió y tomo su rostro, estampando sus labios con los de él - Lo seré Dan - dijo contra sus labios - Solo tuya y de nadie más…- dijo mientras con sus manos le quita su capa, y lo arrastra a la cama. Dan se deja llevar y con sus manos empieza acariciar parte de su cintura, bajando cada vez más.

\- Serás feliz conmigo y nunca más pensaras en el… porque solo seré yo - murmuro siendo un poco tosco en sus carisias y besos

\- _Nunca más… porque solo te pertenezco a ti …_ \- respondió con voz entre cortada "Sam" siendo igual de brusca y pasional que él.

\- _¡Déjame salir de aquí!_ \- gritaba la mente de Sam sintiendo todo absolutamente todo lo que estaba pasando - _¡No!_ \- grito más ya no podía parar nada, era evidente para ella que nunca podría salir de ahí, cerro sus ojos y quiso dejar de pensar en lo bien que las caricias de Dan se sentían contra su piel y sus besos tan agradables para ella.

\- _Algún día te dejare salir y el día que lo haga … tú ya no podrás dejar de pensar en el …._ \- dijo una voz que le hizo querer suicidarse

\- _¡Estúpida planta!_ \- grito antes de sentir más placer y deseo ante algo que le debería dar asco, y rencor

- _Tú lo amas… bien se lo dijiste_ -

- _¡Amo a Danny!_ -

- _Lo amaste… pero tu sola te engañas… ya no lo querías… por eso pelearon ese día… Por eso le dijiste que lo odias… porque en el fondo tu amas más su versión mala, que al lindo Danny_ -

\- _Eres una…_

\- _Di lo que quieras pero no podrás sacarme de aquí, y yo no te dejare hacer nada hasta que este segura de que no intentaras nada contra Dan_

- _¿Por qué te importa Dan?, ¡tú ni siquiera lo conoces!_ \- grito furiosa, antes de que pudiera mirar que enfrente de ella estaba Dan ahora sin su traje puesto, sintió su cara roja y supo que podía controlar un poco sus acciones

Dan sonrió y se acercó al ver los ojos violetas, combinados con los verdes neón. Tomo su mentón y la beso

- _Por qué… yo soy como el…. alguien que….necesita ver al mundo arder para estar satisfecho, alguien como tu... que necesita de una persona con carácter ..._

\- _Yo no…_ \- intento decir, colocando sus manos en el pecho de Dan para intentar apartarlo. Cosa que fue inútil porque la reina planta se metió y en vez de apártalo empezó a acariciarle contorneando sus músculos trabajados.

\- _Y por qué … él nos hará feliz…_

\- _¡No!_ \- pensó Sam , intentando controlar sus acciones

\- S _iempre debió de ser así…_ -dijo besándolo aún más intenso que antes. Sam se mareo pero intento mantenerse firme

\- _No!_

Dan volvió intangible su vestido. Ella se sonrojo mas.

- _Yo.. no…_ \- murmuro Sam intentando mantener el punto

\- _Es una batalla perdida ¿no crees?_

 _- Calla-te-e_ - susurro Sam perdiendo fuerza y empezando a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones

\- _Lo amas…_

- _No…_

\- _Y no podrías vivir sin él... Aun sabiendo lo que es, tu nunca te apartaras de el -_ dijo los ojos de Sam se volvieron violetas por completo, pero aun mantenían un brillo fluorescente.

Dan observó esto, sonrió y la tomo con brusquedad por la cintura

\- Di a quien amas Sam… - pidió con voz ronca

Ella lo miro jadeante, trago grueso y perdiendo la batalla dijo lo que nunca pensó o creyó admitir

\- _Te amo a ti Dan …_

- _¿Te gusta vivir?_

 **…**

- _Responde…_

\- _Sí, aunque traiciono a todos haciendo esto... de nuevo_

\- _Serás feliz es lo que importa -_ finalizo la reina planta dejando a la oji-violeta disfrutar el momento con el siempre amo.. Con el que traiciono a Danny, con quien siempre se sentiría culpable, pero era el único que supo comprenderla... al único que en verdad amaba, aunque se resistiera a admitirlo...

 **Dan Phantom**

* * *

 _Ni idea de donde saco estas locuras... (se me vino la idea así no mas la idea) , aunque influyo un crepypasta y también de otra canción (pero la verdad no tengo ni idea de como se llama), y pues como tenia ganas de escribir sobre Dan x Sam y así que dije pues de una vez xD_

 _En fin espero que les haya gustado y pues... ahora si empezare las historias ... (creo :v)_

 _Lindo inicio de Semana y lindo día (Mañana, tarde o noche )_

 _Luego nos vemos_

 _ **ShaydeBlack**_


End file.
